Paradox (John Smith 10)
Story John, Gwen, and Kevin drive out to an abandoned town out in the desert. There was apparently a disturbance out there and they went to investigate. John: Are you sure there’s a disturbance out here? Kevin: Positive. At least, that’s what my sources tell me. Gwen: I wonder why the town was abandoned in the first place. John: I have a feeling we’ll find out. They arrive at the town, which is surrounded by a brick wall, with no way in. Kevin starts driving around the wall. John: So much for your tip. How can there be a disturbance if there’s no way in? (Kevin stops, and backs up. There was a hole in the wall, and Kevin drives the car through the hole.) Oh. They drive down the road in the town, when they see burned trails on the road. Gwen: Stop. (Kevin stops the car, and the three get out.) What are these trails? John: Look at this. (Holding a lizard skeleton) This has been fossilized. Gwen: The trail goes to the phone, then the police station. Kevin: The phone booth seems to have been turned to sand. John: Maybe this is DNAlien activity. Gwen: I don’t think so. Look! A glowing blue creature leaving after images of itself is floating, approaching them. Gwen: It’s burning that trail. John: I don’t think that’s its burned. Either way. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix) Eatle: Eatle! Eatle grabs the lizard skeleton, and throws it in his mouth. After chewing for a few seconds, he fires a laser from his fin at the creature. The laser hits, not even affecting it. However, the creature turns around and turns away, running from them. Kevin: That was weird. Gwen: Let’s head to the library. We have to find out what that thing is. (Gwen and Kevin start walking, and Gwen turns to see John standing in the same spot.) John? Is something wrong? John: That creature. It thought it was hurt. (John joins the others.) End Scene In the library, Gwen was accessing the computer database. Gwen: Looks like this was an old research lab. The base was created for a time travel experiment. They used the quartz deposits to make a tear in space-time. The lead scientist was sucked in when the experiment went wrong, not seen again. Kevin: The guy’s name is blacked out. John: Time travel. So that creature is aging everything. Gwen: What do you mean? John: What if the creature is this scientist? He was sucked into the space-time continuum, and maybe altered. (They then hear a groaning noise, and the three look. John activates the Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! (dashes over to the source of the noise, grabbing a man) Who are, You! (It was the scientist from the experiment.) Scientist: Not bad, John. I must admit, your theory is interesting, but wrong. Have we met yet? XLR8: (puts guy down) You know me? Who are you? (Gwen and Kevin make it over, Kevin having absorbed concrete) Gwen: It’s the scientist from the Paradox experiment. He hasn’t aged in 50 years. Scientist: Oh, much longer than that, dear Gwen. Kevin: Okay, start talking. Or I’ll start beating on, Where’d he go? (XLR8 and Gwen look, seeing that he’s gone.) Gwen: (looking out window) He’s out there. XLR8: He knows what the creature is. We need his help. Kevin: He’ll help, as soon as I pound him. Kevin charges through the wall, chasing the scientist. The Scientist disappears, running from Kevin. Kevin chases the scientist through buildings. The scientist turns a corner, and XLR8 appears in front of him, spinning and hitting the scientist with his tail, knocking him down. Scientist: Oof! Not bad John. You are actually sharper than you are later. Now, thanks for your help, Kevin. All the ruckus we caused will attract the creature. The creature approaches. Kevin: Finally! Something I can hit! (Charges forward) XLR8/John: Kevin! No! (Starts running, but reverts, slowing down) Don’t do it! Kevin punches the creature, hitting an after image. His body then reverts, and he ages 80 years. He then collapses. The scientist runs after the creature, while John and Gwen run to Kevin. Gwen: Kevin! John: He’s old. Kevin: What was that? Speak up youngling! Scientist: Now you see what I’ve been up against. Gwen: Okay, what is going on, Professor, Paradox? Paradox: Mh, I like that name. I’ll start at the middle. Kevin: Hello! Did you forget about me? Paradox: Of course I didn’t, you’ll be back to normal over there. John and Gwen look in that direction, and see Paradox and Kevin walk around a building, Kevin back to normal. Gwen: Kevin! (Runs over and hugs him. She then pulls away, blushing.) John: Okay, continue. Paradox: When the experiment for space-time failed and I was sucked in, I was thrown into space-time. I was trapped, and I went insane, then sane, then I learned everything there was to know about time. Kevin: Then where’s your time machine? John: He’s the time machine. He has a map of time in his head, and can go anywhere he wants. Paradox: Precisely. Now this creature is a Trans-Dimensional monster, and it was created at the same time as my experiment. If it isn’t stopped, Earth will be destroyed. Gwen: Why not go back in time and stop the experiment? Paradox: Just like an energy being to think outside the box. Gwen: Energy being? Paradox: But it is imperative that I be sucked into the space-time stream. John: Paradox saves the world hundreds of times. He’s critical for the Earth’s survival. Paradox: Exactly. The Trans-Dimensional monster approaches again, and Paradox grabs it, being unaffected and holding it down. The monster groans, and tries to stop moving. John: That’s it! Paradox, take us back to the time of the experiment. Paradox: I told you, the experiment must happen. John: The experiment causes this. Just do it! (A blue flash happens, and they are back 50 years.) To the lab! (The three start running, leaving Paradox behind.) Paradox: Wait! I’m the immortal hero! I shouldn’t be left to do grunt work! (The monster struggles, and Paradox fights back.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin sneak into the lab, the experiment just about to begin. There was a giant quartz ring with electrodes coming out of it. Paradox, and his assistant were making the final preparations. Gwen: Have you figured it out, John? John: All except who. The monster went to the phone, then the police station. It ran when it was hit by me, and it reacted to Paradox. It’s human, and is sucked into the tear, after Paradox. The experiment starts, a blue portal appearing in the hole in the quartz. The assistant then backs up into a panel, destroying it. The portal then starts sucking objects in, Paradox included. The assistant then starts getting sucked in, grabbing one of the distorted devices. John: There! (Activates Omnitrix) Wildvine: Wildvine! Wildvine burrows his root legs into the ground, and stretches his arm, and grabs the assistant. Gwen throws magic disks at the quartz, destroying it and closing the portal. With Paradox, the Trans-Dimensional monster turns into the lab assistant. Paradox: Hugo! It’s you! I should’ve known. (John and the others arrive) John: There we go. The planet is saved. Paradox: I would’ve figured it out. (The gang teleports back to the future, leaving Hugo behind.) Either way, well done. You have a nice, bright future ahead of you, John. And this is only the beginning. Farewell. (Disappears) Kevin: Well, that was weird. John: You say that as if you were expecting something different. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Paradox *Hugo Aliens *Eatle *XLR8 *Wildvine Trivia *John's group meets Paradox for the first time. *John shows great understanding in the concepts of time travel. *Paradox hints to John's future. *This is the first time that John has directly saved the Earth from destruction. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc